Captain Davy Locksilver
Captain Davy Locksilver is currently a Pirate in search of a war with the Nation that sought ruin upon his life, Britain. Colonel Jack Stormrage has issued a bounty on Locksilvers head for sabotaging his wedding, murdering an Officer of the East India Trading Company, and escaping imprisonment at Fort Charles. Early Life Little is known of Captain Locksilver's past, only that he enjoyed practicing with his cutlass nearly every day since the age of 10. With hopes of becoming something of great value and interest, he enlisted into the British Royal Navy at the age of 19. Although this taught him many valuable lessons and tactics concerning war and swordplay, he resigned at the age of 24, giving up his rank as Captain of the HMS Monarch, a ship that would soon be passed down to a young Captain Toms of the British Royal Navy. Life of Piracy At the age of 30, Captain Locksilver resorted to Piracy due to the wealth and fame it would grant him. Lockslver fought many battles against various other Pirate guilds, such as the Barbary Corsairs. After nearly years into his life of Piracy, he befriended a man who became one of his most trusted allies, only to be killed by the British in the battle of Tortuga. This angered Davy, and caused him to battle the East India Trading Company in hopes of avenging his comrades death. He was consumed by the lust for vengeance and in return joined Phillipe Clemente in his war against Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers and the East India Trading Company. Phillipe and Davy rarely spoke to each other but battled against the enemy all the same. After months of fighting the British, Davy's war would come to an end at the battle of Kingshead, where he fought and injured Ishmael Venables. Charles, a long-time enemy of Captain Locksilver who personally murdered his ally, escaped from the battle, but later, Davy and Charles came face to face at the docks of Kingshead. With utmost pleasure, Davy raised his pistol and after nearly a second of hesitation, pulled the trigger and shot Charles in his left shoulder, causing him to then get up and make a hasty and unwilling retreat in his light sloop, sailing straight into the mouth of an impending storm approaching Kingshead. Charles, along with his ship and crew, were consumed by the storm's clouds and the ship was out of sight, never to be seen, nor heard from again. Later Life Although the Pirates captured Kingshead, it was re-captured once more by the British nearly a month later after the initial battle. Captain Locskilver's luck ran out, for nearly 3 months after the Battle of Kingshead, the Company had caught up with him and later imprisoned him for crimes committed against the crown and was held at Fort Charles for nearly 3 years. At the age of 52, Lord Jonathan Goltimbers promised to give Davy a full pardon, so long as he Privateers for the East India Trading Company. He was also informed that Charles, as well as his ship had been claimed by the sea during the hurricane, something Locksilver took utmost pleasure in hearing. After pondering the Lord's deal, Davy agree'd to the terms and was released from prison, given the title of Captain. Caribbean Sea 1750: Cannon fire exchanged from vessel to vessel as the British Naval Frigate chased the Pirate vessel across the seven sea's. Harris Dogood, a notable Marine aboard the British Ship, commented on his Captains tactics "Sir! We need to push our sails to their limits or we'll never be able to reach them!" Captain Davy Locksilver turned toward the Marine "Aye, chase her down." Speed picked up on the Frigate, slowly closing in on the Pirate Galleon. The Helmsman positioned the ship directly across from the Galleon as Davy unsheathed his cutlass "Pistols and Cutlasses men! Secure the grappling hooks, I want the Captain alive!" Harris handed any man aboard the ship unarmed, a musket containing a bayonet on its end. Both sides clashed, already sustaining many casualties. Davy took out his pistol and shot one of the Pirates dead. As he rested his eyes on the dead body of the pirate, Davy looked as if he were sent into pure shock, having a feeling of sorrow, for this had been his first pirate killed in many years. After talking himself out of his personal depression, the battle had already been won in a matter of minutes. Private Harris Dogood brought a man toward one of the ships Officers, Andrew. Davy slowly walked down toward Andrew, holstering his pistol "Is this the Captain?" "Aye" Andrew replied "He doesn't seem like the happiest of sorts" Davy knelt before the Captain, who's face was covered by his ostrich hat. He slowly removed the hat, looking into the eyes of a familiar face "Captain Leonhard Bosch. Your one of them with the Brethren Court, aren't you?" Leonhard store into the eyes of a known traitor "Locksilver? What the bloody hell are you doing with them? You were one of us!" Davy stood up "Perhaps once, yes. I took everything you and Lawrence taught me and I bettered myself and chose the life of a lawman, rather than an outlaw." Leonhard stood up and attempted to lunge at Davy but was restrained "Your downfall will be the doings of your own!" Davy smiled "Take this one to the front mast, we leave him there until I decide what to do with him" Andrew flipped his pistol and whacked Leonhard in the back of his legs, then giving a suggestion "Perhaps we'll hang him after the Colonels wedding at Kingshead?" two Marines dragged Leonhard to the front mast and began tying him up as Davy spoke "We will do with him what I say. No need for any suggestion." Andrew nodded his head, holstering his pistol "As you wish. But do not let your former life interfere with your current one. He's scum just like the rest of them, nothing less, nothing more." Andrew then walked below deck to tally the losses. Caribbean Sea 1750: Night had come swiftly, the sea was still as Davy looked out the window of his cabin, pondering the attack that had taken place in the morning. Davy walked out of his quarters and made his way to the top deck, being greeted and saluted by Harris Dogood "Sir." Davy nodded his head in return before watching Harris make his way below deck to his hammock. Davy sighed and continued walking toward the now tied up Leonhard Bosch, who had been attempting to wiggle his way out of the ropes, which had done him no good. "You put too much faith in yourself, Locksilver. After all we've been through, after all you've been through, I thought you were a better man than this." Davy retaliated "Better than you. You live the life of an ignorant rogue, as I live under the authority and protection of his Majesty." "So your the type of man that would prefer to be confined in one room for the remainder of life, safe a sober, yet dulled beyond reason, and stripped of all spirit? Its better to be free, and to die free, and that will be me in the morn. Have you ever pondered the consequences of your actions, Captain Locksilver?" Davy looked toward Leonhard as he continued, assertive "Or did all those years teach you nothing?" Davy looked down, then back at Leonhard before walking off. The ship was then silent. All except Leonhard, had been sleeping, awaiting the morning to come when they would arrive back at Kingshead to attend Colonel Jack Stormfury's wedding. Caribbean Sea 1750: Morning had come swiftly, the sun rose and the ship was wide awake, all of its crew members in confusion and disarray "Where did he go!?" "Someone let him loose!" Andrew, along with the entire vessel searched the ship for Leonhard Bosch, who had disappeared through the night. Davy came walking out from below deck "What is the meaning of this?" Andrew ran up to Locksilver, enraged "Someone let him loose. Theres no other possible explanation!" "Who could the traitor have been?" Andrew looked at Davy smiling "I'm not quite sure. Perhaps it was our Captain?" "You wouldn't possibly believe I would have set him free? That would jeopardize everything I had worked on, don't be a mad man." "Is that so?" Andrew clutched the butt of his pistol which was still holstered in his belt "Land ho!" a man shouted from the crows nest, distracting Davy and Andrew from their quarrel. Kingshead had been sighted, and the ship was sailing straight toward its docks "All hands make ready to port!" Davy commanded, walking away from Andrew. As the ship sailed into the harbor, the entire vessel disbanded, making their way to Colonel Stormrage's wedding. Kingshead 1750: "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of god to witness the holy matrimony of these two lovely patrons.” Colonel Jack Stormrage stood beside his lovely fiance, Mercy. The Priest continued “Doth thou Jack Stormrage take Mercy to be thy wedded wife? To love and cherish her for as long as thee shall live?” Jack smiled “I do-” just as Jack was about to finish his sentence, a guard walked in shouting “Captain Davy Locksilver, you are under arrest for crimes committed against the crown.” Jack, annoyed, ordered Davy to be seized and held by both arms. The guard continued “Said Crimes are to be said herewith: Treason against the East India Trading Company, deluding the crown into believing you are a Privateer in employment of England.” Davy attempted to break free of the guards grasp, which did him no justice. Colonel Jack Stormrage removed a branding iron from the smoldering pits of fire in which it rested upon, bearing the letter “P” for “Pirate”. As Jack slowly closed in on Locksilver, he showed little signs of fear. Jack bared an ill look upon his face as he stated “You think you could take away one of the only days of my life that I could finally cherish? Did you think for one moment that a feculent dog such as yourself could possibly evade the mite of the British Empire? You’re a nothing, David, a mere spec of dust that thinks he has some significance in the world.” One of the soldiers ripped Davy’s sleeves from his arms and forcefully held his left arm outward. Jack noticed a familiar symbol “I see you’ve been branded before. Such crimes should be limited in times like these, but you seem to follow men that would seek to destroy everything we have built. Tell me David, why?” “Your kind took something from me that you nor they could ever give back.” Jack chuckled “Oh? And what’s that?” Davy stood silent. Jack then placed the iron on Davy’s upper left arm for a few seconds, before removing it, permanently branding the letter “P” into Davy’s arm. Jack sighed as he handed the iron to one of his troops “We will continue the wedding without him. Lock him up in the hold, make sure he doesn't escape. Upon my return from France, I will take utmost pleasure in watching him swing from the gallows.” Two of the guards dragged Davy away, up toward the highest reaches of Kingshead’s prisons, where he would await his execution. ' ' After lying on the cold, hard ground for a great many hours, escape became futile. Davy had hoped to escape the prison cells so that he may officially return to his pirating ways, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. As hope of escaping slowly drained from his mind, he noticed a guard walked up to his cell, whispering his name. Davy got up and looked at the guard closely and noticed that the guard wasn't a guard at all. It was one of his long time friends, Edward Vulture disguised as one of the Company’s soldiers. “I know how to get you out of here” Edward said with his calm, deep intelligent voice. “How’s that? The keys wandered off, back down toward the wedding” Davy replied grimly. Edward then un-holstered his pistol and aimed it at the lock “back” he said, shooting the cells lock off its hinge, allowing the door to open with ease. Davy walked out, thanking Edward, but they both knew that they needed to escape as quickly as possible, for the shot most likely rang through the entire fortress. Davy gathered his pistol and broadsword and headed out of the prison's doors, searching for the quickest way out of the fort. Fortunately, the fortress had not been alerted as of yet. Edward told Davy that a light sloop was waiting for him off in the distance for when he escaped. They both crept their way down the steps into the lower courtyard, where the wedding was still taking place. Davy cocked his pistol and aimed it at Jack. Edward quickly lowered Davy’s arm, telling him “The time is not right. It’s best we leave while we can. There's no assurance that the bullet would ever hit it’s target. Besides a little time might do us good”. Davy lowered his pistol and followed Edward out of the Fortress, climbing aboard the sloop and sailing as far away from the Fort as possible. ' Caribbean Sea 1750:' As the calm waters shifted the ship back and forth, Davy looked at the moon's reflection within the calm waves. Edward stood beside him, looking off into the vast open sea, smiling at the sight of Padres Del Fuego. “Who was the Grim fellow?” Edward asked “Who?” Davy responded. “The man in black marrying the wench.” "That’s Colonel Jack Stormrage. During my privateering years I learned much of him. He thought little of me but never suspected my treachery as Jason or Harris might have thought. He makes you believe he is a man of peace and then hangs another man the next hour. ” Edward stood silent as Davy continued “Peace cannot be achieved until war is waged. We can't live under their heel for the remainder of our lives, that’s no way of living.” Edward nodded his head in agreement "Aye...How was it that they discovered your treachery?" “I haven’t the slightest clue. I told practically no one of my personal endeavors, not even my own first mate.” Edward sighed “What would you propose we do?” “I know a man from Spain, a high ranked military Commander named Zeke Williams. I spoke to him during my time of privateering of uniting the Pirates and Spain against Britain. Last I heard of him he was arranging a meeting with King Ferdinand for me to speak to of my personal thoughts. Perhaps we’ll start there.” Edward nodded. "Gents! Set sail for Avaricia." Edward then pulled out his pocket watch which reflected in the moonlight, looking at the late hour. ' ' Isle De Avaricia 1750: As the Sloop ported on the docks of Isla De Avaricia, Davy and Edward disbanded from it, in search of Zeke Williams. Davy noticed him speaking with one of the Spanish Soldiers. He and Edward walked up to him “Commander Williams?” Zeke looked toward the direction of Locksilver, surprised at his presence “Ah, Capitan Locksilver, what brings you here?” Edward put his hands behind is back, at ease. “I seek an audience with King Ferdinand. I heard that he might be here” “The King is a busy man, Capitan, you do know that?” Davy sighed “This is important.” Zeke replied “Very well, I will see if the King will speak with you, he cannot come.” Zeke pointed to Edward. Davy looked toward Edward, who rolled his eyes, then back at Commander Williams. “Very well Commander, lead the way.” Davy followed Zeke to King Ferdinand's main vessel, in which they boarded. “What is this that you bring me Commandant Williams? Is this an ally?” “Indeed it is your majesty. He wishes to speak with you of a possible alliance, and someting else, I believe.” “And what is his name?” King Ferdinand asked. “Capitan Davy Locksilver of the British Empire.” Ferdinand opened his arms “Speak then, Capitan Davy Locksilver.” Davy took a moment to gathered his thoughts then began “Ferdinand, King, Ferdinand. I’ve come to ask the Spanish, to ask you, to join us in fighting a common enemy. An enemy that wishes to destroy our way of living.” Ferdinand interrupted “You are aware that we are allied with Britain? Your words do not make sense Capitan.” Davy sighed “I’m no longer with Britain.” Ferdinand looked surprised “Oh? And why would someone leave them?” “Because I went against them. Did something in an attempt to rid them from the Caribbean.” “Are you wanted, Capitan?” “Indeed I am your Majesty.” Davy saw Ferdinand shaking slowly “You come to my island, and my Commandante, in an attempt to start a war with Britain? You do realize that is treason, and nearly impossible to achieve?” Davy shook his head “I don't believe that’s true, your Majesty. Together, if we unite, the Pirates and Spanish, we can beat them, and set things in the right.” “I deny any relations with Pirates.” Davy jumped back at Ferdinand “Is this how you want to live? Under their thumb, killing dozens of people a day, simply because they don’t agree with their ways of life?” Ferdinand took a moment to think, before giving Zeke a command “No quiero que mis autoridades sean rechazadas por un pirata. Ordénelo de mi barco.” Commander Zeke then shouted “Presentar armas!” four guards lowered their muskets at Davy, aiming them at his head. At that very moment Davy drew his pistol on King Ferdinand “It is not wise your Majesty, to threaten me. I did not come here to start a war with you, I came here to ask for your aid.” King Ferdinand repeated once more “I deny any relations with Pirates” Davy then nodded his head “Then you will allow me to exit this vessel unharmed.” Davy slowly backed up and down the ramp to Ferdinand's Vessel, walking back with Edward “That went well.” Edward said sarcastically. Davy holstered his pistol “They refuse to aid us. Perhaps Nassau will feel differently. But I hear their Captain, Grim Whal, is not the most reasonable of sorts, but what other choice to we have?” "Then we have our heading. Let us remove ourselves from this godforsaken island." Kingshead 1750: “My Lord Goldtimbers, I have news for you.” Jonathan turned toward the mysterious figure whose face was concealed by a shadow “What news have you, Zeke Williams?” Zeke revealed himself, dressed in his military clothing “You are aware of Locksilvers betrayal, si?” “Of course. Ruined Jack's wedding night after due to his betrayed if I properly recall. What news have you?” Zeke placed his pistol on the table in front of John “He attempted to start a war between Spain and Britain. My King thought it best to tell you.” Jonathan sighed “First you tell me of Locksilver plotting against the company DURING his Privateering employment, now you tell me he attempts to start a war?” “I’m afraid so My Lord.” John stood from his chair and walked toward his balcony overlooking the Caribbean Sea “Where do they sail?” “Last I heard they make sail for Grim Wahls supposed hideout in a light sloop bearing black sails.” Colonel Jack Stormrage then entered the room “Ah Colonel” Jonathan remarked on his Colonel entering his office “My Lord?” He responded curiously. Jonathan walked up toward Colonel Stormrage and placed his hand on his shoulder “I have mission for you.” Jack looked at Lord Jonathan and let out a devilish smile. Caribbean Sea 1750: Davy stood at the helm of the light sloop while Edward tended to the sails. As Edward untied one of the riggings, he noticed a Frigate off in the distance “Ship to Starboard!” Davy looked toward his right and noticed a British Naval Frigate sailing closer toward his Sloop “Edward! Prepare to come about!” Davy turned his wheel toward the direction of Tortuga as Colonel Jack Stormrage overlooked Davy’s vessel with his spyglass “Prepare to fire.” The cannons to Jack’s vessel were placed toward the front end of the ship with a cannon crew stood by them, ready to fire. Davy began maneuvering his ship to evade incoming cannonballs fired from the British Vessel “Take cover!” Davy shouted as one of the cannonballs struck the mast of the sloop, leaving an everlasting crack within it. As Davy came nearer to the docks of Tortuga, the main mast tumbled down, across into the sea. Left with no choice, Davy and Edward abandoned the Sloop and dove into the sea. Together they swam to the shores of Tortuga, where Davy checked his pistol, but unfortunately it wasn't functional due to its powder being wet from the sea. As Davy and Edward watched the Frigate slowly close in on them a voice shouted from a local shack “Davy! This way!” Edward and Davy got up and ran toward the man who held his door open to them. As the door closed, Davy looked up to see who the man was “Rayne Warhawk?” “Davy, what are you doing here?” Rayne asked. Davy said, wheezing from being out of breathe “The British, they found out I wasn’t truly a privateer for them. We need to get out of here.” A knock came from the main door to the shack “Open this door in the name of his Majesty” Rayne whispered to Edward and Davy “Hide...I’ll handle this…” “Rayne you don't need to do this” Warhawk shoved Davy aside “ go down in the cellar, I’ll be fine”. Davy obeyed Raynes command, as did Edward. Once Davy was in the cellar, the door opened. Colonel Jack Stormfury stood in front of it with Andrew, one of his Officers, and nearly a dozen Marines, notably among them, Harris Dogood. ' ' Davy watched as Jack’s boots creaked the wooden floor with every step he took. Surprisingly, Rayne and Jack did not even speak, they only searched the house. After waiting nearly a minute, the cellar door opened. As Davy looked up, he noticed Rayne holding the door, with Jack above him. Jack Sighed, shaking his head “Did you really think you could escape us? Hmm?” Davy then heard a pistol cock from behind him. He looked over his shouler and noticed Edward aiming his pistol directly at his head “Why Edward?” “Well what could I say mate. I’m a realist.......And they pay.” “After all those months we spent spying on the British…” Davy smirked “I thought we were friends, Edward.” “I’ve run in a bit of bad luck with the cards lately mate, awful, bloody awful, I can't go home empty handed again.” Two guards then went down into the cellar and restrained Davy and brought him back up the steps, where he came face to face with Jack Stormrage and Lord Jonathan Goldtimbers. “And so the Pirate has been captured once more. Shame Locksilver, you would have made a perfect addition to my army.” Jonathan remarked. Edward stood beside Jack as he spoke “Take this one back to Fort Charles, hold him there until my return from France, my wife is eager to see Paris for its truly magnificent beauties.” Andrew nodded his head “As you command, Colonel.” Andrew binded Davy’s hands and handed him over to Harris Dogood, who walked him back toward a British Frigate and loaded him in the brig below. Edward followed in their footsteps. Port Royal, Fort Charles, 1750: “Move along, Locksilver.” Harris shoved Davy with the butt of his musket to make him walk faster. Davy overlooked Fort Charles and noticed a man of familiarity standing near the hangman's noose, Officer Christopher Rigfury. His scarred eye locked with Davy’s as he spoke “Davy, I see you have returned, and so soon. Thought you would be able to evade us.” Rigfury mocked “Afterall, you are the greatness Captain to ever sail to the seven sea’s.” Harris and Rigury cackled at the joke. Christopher then motioned his hand to hang one of the pirates wrapped around the hangman's noose. The bottom latch opened and the Pirate fell down, his neck not breaking and left to die from suffocation. Rigufury smiled “Ah! His neck did not break!” Davy watched as the pirate squirmed back and forth, his legs shaking from side to side. Soon he came to a complete stop, dying from air loss. “Remove his body!” Rigfury commanded “Is he next?” Harris replied “No. The Colonel wishes to hang him himself upon his return from France.” “Ah...Very well….You’re time will come, Locksilver” He patted Davy on the shoulder and Harris shoved Davy once more, making their way through Fort Charles toward the holding cell. Upon arriving, Harris unshackled Davy and threw him in the cell, saying “If it were up to be Lockslver, I’d see you swinging at this very moment.” before closing and locking the cell door, leaving Locksilver trapped in the Royal Navy’s most renowned Fortress. Port Royal, Fort Charles, 1750: Many hours have passed. Davy was able to find a sharp rock on the ground and attempted to pick the lock. As he wiggled the rock in its hinge, he heard footsteps slowly closing in on him, and removed the rock from the lock and placed it in his pocket. In front of him, revealed Edward Vulture with Davy’s former Privateering first mate, Jack Cannonskull. Davy sighed “What do you want, traitor?” Edward shook his head “I’m here to get you out of here. Cannonskull here agreed to help.” “How do you plan this? You can’t shoot the lock this time.” Officer Christopher Rigfury then walked in, pondering why Edward and Jack would be speaking to Davy “What’s the meaning of this Edward? Marcus?” As Edward’s back faced Davy, Locksilver removed Edward’s pistol from its holster and shot Christopher in the chest through the cells bars. His lifeless body toppled down to the ground, looking at Davy before dying from the bullets impact. Davy reloaded the pistol “Take his keys, and hurry, they most likely heard the shot.” Edward took the keys from Rigfury’s corpse and unlocked the cell door. Davy walked out with his loaded Pistol, asking for his clothes. Edward handed Davy his cutlass and flintlock pistol, as well as his outfit “We got everything Davy. Let's get moving." Davy fitted himself with his outfit and unsheathed his sword, running out of the fort unnoticed with Jack and Edward. Officer Andrew noticed the band escaping and sounded the alarm. Dozens of guards stormed out of Fort Charles in search of Davy, who had been long gone. The High Sea's 1750: "So I suspect ya thought ye'd be hangin form the ramparts by now?" Davy sighed at Edwards remark "No, not exactly. They were going to hold me until Colonel Stormrage returned from his voyage from France." "And do you honestly believe that Andrew was going to allow that?" "Of course. It was an order given to him by man of higher rank, of course he would listen." Edward smiled "You know, your not half bad with a firearm" Davy nodded his head as Edward continued, taking out his pistol "I hope you don't mind if I use one." Davy's grim wore off "Edward? I do hope this is a joke." Edward cocked his pistol "It's not old friend." "What is it then? Hmm? What is it that you want? Power? Money?" "What is it that I want? Do you think for one moment that I actually want something? You have been nothing but trouble, David, do you not understand that? How hard is it for you comprehend this? I have tried dozens and dozens of times, over and over again to show you the error of your ways, and you've taken nothing into consideration! Nothing!" "Then why help me? Why save me from the gallows?" "Oh please, do you think I did that for you? Do you honestly think that I wanted to save you from imminent death? No....Theres much more use of you. Commander Williams wants you dead, promised me good payment for your demise." Jack then walked up from below deck "What's this?" Davy quickly called him off "Jack, get back down below deck." Jack obeyed is Captains commands as Edward smiled "Wise choice, Locksilver. You spared your friend the same fate as you." Davy took off his belt containing his pistol and sword "Your going to have to kill an unarmed man" Edward took one step closer toward Davy "Raise your gun!" "I know you Edward, I know you wont be able to live with this." "Raise your gun." Davy slowly picked up his pistol, holding it by the chamber, the handle facing Edward "We can forget all that has happened here......Take it......We'll go back to the way things were." "You'll always be there to start something. Just like you tried to start this damn war!" "We'll forget about the war" Davy interrupted "We'll forget all about it. Just live life as we were..." Edward closed in on Davy, grabbing him by the collar and holding him up against the railing "Your words are false" "They're not, take it, and well go back to how things were, forget all this even happened." Davy held the gun in his left hand, his right behind his back. As Edward grasped the handle of the gun, Davy shoved his right hand forward, sticking a knife in Edwards neck. As Edwards body flung to the deck, Davy's went with it "Damn you for making me do this Edward! This is you, not me! You did this! This is you not me! Not me!" He released the dagger from Edward's neck "Not me!" Edward grasped his neck, looking Davy in the eye, having a look of shock and despair. Soon Edward took one last breath, sending a wave of silence throughout the ship. As Davy looked at the lifeless corpse of a man he once called friend, he could think of nothing but the moment he jabbed the dagger into Edwards neck. He knew that he couldn't allow Edward to continue on, for his anger would have caused the death of Davy, Marcus, or anyone who followed along the voyage. Although Davy felt betrayed, regret ran through him, for despite all Edward had done, he was still a man he once called friend. Caribbean Sea 1750: ''' "Davy? What happened here?" Marcus emerged from below deck while Davy sat beside Edwards corpse "He tried to kill me. Seems we didn't have the same motives after all." Marcus had a look of confusion as Davy continued "Williams wanted Edward to kill me himself, that's the only reason he saved me from the gallows." "Commander Williams? The Spanish Military man?" "Aye..... " Davy stood up from Edwards corpse, walking toward Marcus "Lets make way for Tortuga, you say you know someone who could help us?" "Aye, Hector Shipwrecker. His allegiances lie with Prussia, but he could be of some service to us." "Very well...Let us meet him then shall we?" Davy gripped the wheel of the light sloop as Marcus lowered the sails, sailing full sail to the Pirate island, Tortuga. '''Killed Victims Edward Vulture Officer Christopher Rigfury Charles (Caused) Wolf 2 (unnamed) EITC Officers 15 (unnamed) EITC Soldiers 4 (unnamed) Barbary Pirates